princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenya Oshitari
Background Kenya Oshitari (忍足謙也, Oshitari Kenya), known as Naniwa's Speed Star, Kenya is even faster than Kuranosuke Shiraishi and Kamio Akira and is known as the Speed Star ''and Speedstar of Naniwa. Kenya is extremely fast and is very proud of his speed. He is the cousin of Oshitari Yūshi. Appearance Personality It is known that Kenya does everything quickly. To the extent that his favourite saying ''No Speed, No Life!. His cousin also mentions that he even eats fast. He is very proud of his Speed and refuses to back down when someone challenges his forte shown during his Doubles match against Kamio Akira and Ishida Tetsu while paired with Ishida Gin during the Nationals. History Sometime during their childhood, the Oshitari cousins were playing together and Kenya persuaded Yushi to wear glasses which is the reason that Yushi wears glasses to this day despite not actually needing them. It all started from Kenya's request to play Doctors in which they both were to dress up as doctors. Nationals He is first seen when Echizen Ryoma and Tōyama Kintarō are calling out to each other at night on opposite sides of the stadium with the rest of the Shitenhōji team. He and Ishida Gin play Doubles 2 against Ishida Tetsu/Kamio Akira pair and outclass them to the extent that they have to forfeit. Originally scheduled to play doubles 1 against Seigaku, Kenya selflessly agreed to sit on the bench in order for his teammate Chitose Senri to play against Tezuka Kunimitsu. Prior To U-17 Camp Shown during the Another Story OVA, Kenya and the rest of the Shitehoji tennis club welcome Seigaku to their school for a joint training session between the two schools after the nationals while the Seigaku tennis club stay in Osaka. After Kaido and Momo are able to sort out their differences and understand what is needed to be the captain and vice-captain of Seigaku respectively, everyone gets involved in long rallies and has fun playing tennis. U-17 Camp Oshitari, along with his Nationals teammates, are invited to U-17 camp as well as many other middle schoolers. There he and Shiraishi Kuranosuke are forced to play a doubles tie-breaker where the loser is thought to have to leave the camp. He loses 7-3. This meant he had to go to the mountains to train with the other middle schoolers that lost. The middle school losers return not as losers, but as the 2nd Court since they apparently defeated the previous 8 members of the 2nd Court. Kenya along with Momoshiro Takeshi challenges his fomer captains Taira Yoshiyuki (captained Shitenhouji while Kenya was a freshman) and Hara Tetsuya (captained the year before Shiraishi). This is immediately after they have their first Foriegn Expedition Challenge match when two other High Schoolers attempted to challenge them however Hara and Taira finish them instantly, Hara being the No.19 of U-17 Japan and Taira being the No.18. Hara and Taira accept the challenge. Playing Style and Techniques Kenya is an Agressive Baseliner who uses Speed Play. He greatly relies on amazing speed when playing. Due to his speed he can easily cover almost all areas of the court. Tennis Record U-17 Results Trivia *Despite being a fast runner Kenya has horrible balance. *One instance of his extreme speed is of him running on water. *He is portrayed in the Musical by Uehara Takuya and by Kōki Mizuta. *He and Zaizen Hikaru sung a character song titled, "Winning Shot". *Even though he likes being fast, he eats his lunch slowly. *He likes rap music. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Right-Handed